Currently, computing devices (computers), and in particular, for example, small portable or mobile computing devices, such as USB memory stick, are widely used to store data, for example, personal and/or company sensitive data. As users move around with these kind of devices, comparing to laptops, these kind of devices is easier to be lost or stolen. When a device is lost or stolen, the data, such as the personal and/or company sensitive data, can be leaked to or accessed by unauthorized parties, which may lead to unnecessary damages for the person and/or the company the person works for.